one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaylin Vs Fiore
Vaylin of Star Wars (The Dark Shinigami) takes on Fiore DeRosa of Bravely Default (GrnMachine1) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (All Song of Prayer, 0:00-0:30) Two guards drop to the ground dead as Fiore DeRosa and the two Venus sisters accompanying him walk past and enter a sacred temple on the planet Zakuul. While the sisters look around inside the massive building, Fiore himself pays the details of the palace no heed and continues to make his way to the center of the room, where a large throne lies waiting. As he approaches its back, he stops, sniffs the air, and brushes off his glove before gripping it and turning it around. It’s empty, but his facial expression indicates he presumed that would be the case. (Battle of the Heroes, 0:00-0:37) The sound of a lightsaber swing echoes throughout the temple halls, and Fiore turns around to see the heads of Mephelia and Artemia fall to the ground. A shrouded figure stands behind the falling bodies, holding a yellow blade out to the side. Fiore: The empress, I presume? Vaylin: No concern for your fallen comrades? Fiore: Only concern for you, my dear. You see... Fiore secretly sprays the air with a bottle hidden in his sleeve as he approaches Vaylin, smooth talking all the way. As Vaylin listens with impatience, his words become blurred, and his approach towards her becomes hypnotic. Soon, she starts to lose her balance on her feet, at which point DeRosa is standing right in front of her. Fiore: So, what do you say? Vaylin: I say... Fiore grins. Vaylin: I say... DIE! The effect of his cologne vanishes in a snap, and Vaylin’s eyes turn fierce. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (FF8 Fight Theme, 0:12-1:08) Vaylin waves her hand and the Force sends Fiore flying across the temple, slamming into a far wall. His face now clearly showing distress, he looks up and ducks his head to the side barely in time to avoid Vaylin impaling his face against the wall. Rolling away, he gets back up and backs away, avoiding each of Vaylin’s swings as they cut through stone and sacred objects alike, before he draws his own blade. Fiore: Thundera! The blade becomes coated in electricity, and he steps forward, meeting it against Vaylin’s lightsaber with equal force. A flick of his blade parries her next strike, and a swing downwards releases the stored electricity in the sword, conjuring it instead in the form of three bolts which strike down from the air and hit the Empress. 48 Vaylin: You will pay for that! Fiore: Oh my, what a mess. Vaylin lifts the throne with the force and throws it at Fiore, who carves it in half. The two halves of the throne are lifted right back into the air, and Fiore can’t defend himself when Vaylin rockets into him, kicking him into the air as well. One half of the throne flies into his back while the other attacks from above, crushing him, and Vaylin brings her lightsaber down like a guillotine. 39 Fiore backs out of the rubble, missing only a lock of his hair. Sword at the ready, he rushes and fences with Vaylin again, and the blades flicker quickly before each takes a leap forward. Vaylin’s lightsaber graces Fiore’s side, and Fiore’s sword stabs into Vaylin’s thigh. Each letting out a grunt, they retreat. With a snap of his fingers, Fiore’s wound becomes covered in sparkles before it vanishes, and Fiore runs a hand over her own wound, sealing it shut. 29 Fiore looks up and sees Vaylin leap at him, barely managing to get his sword up for defense. Vaylin attacks with several overhead swings, trying to break DeRosa’s defense through sheer power; when that doesn’t work, she swings high and low, forcing him back and out of her reach. With a final lunge she swings with one hand, and Fiore barely ducks underneath the ligthsaber. While he’s stuck in limbo, Vaylin’s other hand makes a gesture, and a brick underneath him rips out of the ground, hitting his back. The sneak attack forces him up, where Vaylin grabs him by the neck and lifts him into the air. Vaylin: I might give you a second look once you’re dead. Fiore: The one time I would have to turn down the request of a beautiful lady. 16 Fiore’s vial of cologne rolls out of his sleeve and into his palm, and he sprays it into Vaylin’s face. She drops him, coughing her lungs out, while Fiore collects himself. Fiore: That was a much stronger dose than I’d usually care to give out. Anything for love. Vaylin swings at him, and the Red Mage blocks every strike before backing away. Losing control, Vaylin’s swings become wilder as they hit empty space, before DeRosa blitzes in and slashes Vaylin across the leg. Her return attack misses entirely, and he strikes her second leg, bringing her down to the ground. 4 (Advent of the Angels, 0:03-0:07) Fiore kicks her Lightsaber out of her hand, and lightly moves her neck so that the royal warrior looks into his eyes. Her gaze grows softer, as does his. 1'' Until Fiore hits her with a bitch-slap, knocking her to the ground. 'K.O!!! (Starkiller, 0:00-0:22) Picking up Vaylin’s unconscious body, and flicking away one of the floating hearts that gets too close to his face, Fiore leaves the palace and the wreckage in it behind, chuckling to himself. '''Fiore: There’s more than one way to become the ruler of a galaxy, especially if you have a force of your own. His laugh grows louder as he enters the swamps, where his transport awaits. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Fiore DeRosa! Votes for the winner: Fiore 13, Vaylin 5 Votes for the finisher: KO 13, Death 0 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Fiore's path here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees